Portable electronic devices, such as cell phones and smart phones, employ rechargeable batteries that must be recharged when battery charge is consumed. Toward this end, wireless charging devices, such as inductive chargers are available to charge the rechargeable batteries without any physical wire connection between the electronic device and the charging device. Such wireless chargers generate an electromagnetic field through the use of electromagnetic transducers and transfer electric energy from the charging device to a receiver in the electronic device.
Inductive chargers of this type require the electronic device to be properly aligned and held as close as possible to the inductive charging device in order to efficiently charge the electronic device. This can be problematic where electronic devices come in different shapes and sizes and acceleration forces, deceleration forces and lateral cornering forces are applied to the electronic device during operation of the motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved inductive charging station for an electronic device that more efficiently and effectively holds the electronic device in a desired position for the most efficient charging while also presenting the device to the operator, thereby allowing one to easily remove the electronic device from the inductive charging station for use.